


【现代AU】北京，北京（卡萨诺瓦/郎世宁，攻受无差，卡萨诺瓦比较攻一些）

by Pearl0513



Category: Casanova - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl0513/pseuds/Pearl0513
Summary: 情圣去会老情人了。
Relationships: Giacomo Casanova/Giuseppe Castiglione
Kudos: 4





	【现代AU】北京，北京（卡萨诺瓦/郎世宁，攻受无差，卡萨诺瓦比较攻一些）

全篇跟莫扎特没有直接关系。但是其中的想法其实还是跟莫扎特有一咪咪的关系的。

会出现一些根据历史人物名称随便脑出来的人物和人物关系。我会在文末做说明。

其实我真的真的好喜欢卡萨诺瓦。主要是喜欢所有的唐璜，莫里哀的、莫扎特和达蓬特的、拜伦的、布莱希特的……得知卡萨诺瓦是个真唐璜的时候我沦陷了。有个小八卦，历史上大家重新发现卡萨诺瓦的自传（用法语写的），因为文笔太好，大家怀疑作者是司汤达，跑去问他是不是伪托了一个笔名写的。司汤达：？？？

1.

卡萨诺瓦看着屏幕里达蓬特收养的那个眉毛黑黑睫毛卷翘的黑发土耳其小姑娘，忍不住伸出手触了触屏幕，恨不得把手伸进屏幕去捏捏她的脸蛋。除了自己的私生女莉奥尼尔达，卡萨诺瓦很久没有见过这么小只的小天使了。而且，她真的来自土耳其、而不是达蓬特自己生的吗？除了肤色是漂亮的小麦色，眉眼脸型气质都很像啊！

这么想着卡萨诺瓦就调侃出口了，身在美国的达蓬特教授愤愤然地抗议起来。小吉莉雅已经到了会追问自己是从哪里来的年龄，卡萨诺瓦这个玩笑开得容易，达蓬特事后要怎么解释就难了（特别是作为一个gay daddy）。

两个人东拉西扯地聊了许久，无意中谈到了孩子学语言的事。如果是西方主流欧洲语言和古典学需要的语言的话，达蓬特自己和他周围的人都能搞得定，为了让孩子多接触多元文化，达蓬特想是不是还需要让孩子学一门亚非小语种。卡萨诺瓦最看不上这种充满中产阶级焦虑的育儿观，不以为然地撇撇嘴，正想讽刺达蓬特做了爸爸就变了，但是……谈到亚洲，最大的语种嘛……卡萨诺瓦的思维突然一转弯溜到了自己多年以前在中国结下的情缘。于是，他向年轻的教授许愿说，自己会给小小的吉莉雅介绍一个最棒的中国文化教师。为了这个，自己需要特地到中国走一趟。

达蓬特道谢后，挂掉视频电话。突然想起卡萨诺瓦的身体未必适合长途旅行，想要拨回去劝阻他。后来转念一想，这老色鬼一定还有别的原因，于是摇摇头随他去，走到厨房给小吉莉雅做午餐。小女孩拉着他一根手指，摇摇摆摆地跟过去。

2.

于是卡萨诺瓦来到了北京。机场的3号号航站楼简直像诺亚方舟那么巨大（而难看），繁琐的安检和缓慢的接驳火车差点把卡萨诺瓦烦死。不过，旅行家的心脏不由自主地剧烈跳动起来。左臂上的青龙和胸膛上的燕子隐隐作痛。卡萨诺瓦慢慢坐在自己的旅行箱上缓了一会儿，骗自己说这一定是时差和劳累在作祟。

郎世宁在出站口等了半天终于接到了故人。虽然平时也视频什么的，但亲眼看到他的头发全白了，还是忍不住无声地老泪纵横。卡萨诺瓦张了几次嘴想要安慰他，都没发出声音。因为自己的声带也突然背叛了自己，硬是梗在了喉咙深处。于是他轻轻托起画家的下巴，把他的唇含进嘴里。郎世宁在中国呆得久了，条件反射地想要在公众场合躲开这种事，卡萨诺瓦却伸出双臂把他摁回自己怀里，用自己的烟嗓轻声叫他的名字，“嘘，朱塞佩，朱塞佩……”郎世宁一阵恼怒。久别重逢上来就亲，还用母语叫自己的名字太犯规了，还嘘，嘘你个头啊。可是自己对这个老混蛋从来就没有什么办法。他闭上眼睛，双手从后面轻轻抚上卡萨诺瓦的脊背，抚摸着他在飞机上坐皱了的衣料，静静地接受了那个吻。

3.

在车上，郎世宁谈起在二环有一套自己的四合院，还是老建筑，当年是一位京城里的富商怕被批斗，以一个极划算的价格求着卖给做自己的。卡萨诺瓦查了一下北京二环的房价，攀着郎世宁的脖子说求富翁包养。气得郎世宁终于跺出了在机场就想跺的那一脚。

北京的堵车超出了卡萨诺瓦的认知，他扭来扭去抱怨着，后来居然还在副驾驶座位上仰着睡着了。郎世宁把他叫醒然后把他塞进后排座椅上躺好。

4.

天色黑下来，下班高峰也过去了，两个老头好不容易到了家。郎世宁轻轻把卡萨诺瓦摇起来，牵着他迈过门槛、进了院子。院子里放着大瓦缸，养着荷花和金鱼，一只胖成球的京巴狗好奇地跑来闻着卡萨诺瓦。卡萨诺瓦蹲下来把圆滚滚的它举到自己眼前，看着它皱成一团的黑色的小狗脸和塌塌的狗鼻子，又借着灯光低头看看了缸里好像眼睛被热水烫了所以长出了水泡眼的巨大的胖金鱼，大惑不解地表示自己接受北京的审美绝对还需要一百年。郎世宁被逗笑了。

接下来的计划是，卡萨诺瓦先洗漱休息，郎世宁出去买饭。胡同口就有一家美味的清真小食堂，距离很近，犯不上叫外卖。而且郎世宁想要卡萨诺瓦尝尝地道的北京小吃，而不是到已经游客化的老字号去挨坑。

等到他回来的时候，发现卡萨诺瓦已经在螺钿黄花梨木的床上等着自己了——等等，他穿的啥？郎世宁扶了扶自己的眼镜——卡萨诺瓦穿着一个、嗯、绣着鱼戏莲花花样的红色肚兜？？？脚上好像还有一双同样是红色鱼戏莲花的船袜？？？这是在搞啥？过本命年？老年哪吒cosplay？

“上帝啊，你这是什么打扮？”

“亏你还想得起有上帝。我以为你已经是个老北京了呢。我听说中国文化以花心喻女，以游鱼喻男，所以鱼戏莲花就是合欢共寝时的吉祥花样啊。还有，听说中国古代女孩子睡觉也要穿睡鞋的，我找不到，所以穿了个袜子。你看为了跟你滚床单，我特地为了你的专业做了功课，你感动不感动？”

郎世宁被这一通不伦不类的文化挪用给惊呆了。脑内弹幕一瞬间满屏。如果是个娇媚的少年也就罢了，违和感还少一点。你那胸肌都快把红色兜兜撑爆了好吗？你胸肌上的燕子和胳膊上的青龙还是我当年给你亲手纹在身上的好吗？虽说是一种陋习吧，人家古代中国女孩的睡鞋是给金莲穿的，您那脚丫子也配叫金莲，那叫帆船好吗……

可是不知怎么一来，郎世宁发现自己的身躯根本不管自己的大脑在吐槽些什么，同手同脚地就冲着卡萨诺瓦就奔过去了。他捧着那个故作撒娇撒痴之态的老脸，不住地吻着每一寸皱纹。他的手指插进对方的白发，嘴里难以自抑地喃喃自语，中国的古老智慧然没错，祸害果然活千年，真是太好了……

卡萨诺瓦承受着郎世宁疯狂的亲吻，等着他一会儿自己把自己的憋着的那个时间点。果然，老画家停下来缓了口气，眨眨眼睛，定了定神，强打精神说，“你……那个……你要先吃点东西吗？有很不错的羊肉小笼包子和爆肚，还有牛肉烧麦和虾仁青菜……”说话间，他皱了皱眉，把那个不伦不类的肚兜给卡萨诺瓦解了下来。

卡萨诺瓦调侃道，“你都脱光我了，明摆着是要先吃我吧。”

郎世宁没理他，下床来拿了一个小碟子装了个几乎透明的羊肉小包子给卡萨诺瓦拿过来。其实，是亲爱的郎先生自己馋这一口，迫不及待地想向老情人推荐推荐。卡萨诺瓦看了看，接过郎世宁手里的红色小木棍戳了戳那个精致的面食的想花朵一样的褶儿，没想到包子的皮吹弹可破，筷子刚触到它就破了个洞，滚烫的羊油噗地冒了出来，带出了一缕白色的热气和扑鼻的鲜香。卡萨诺瓦愣了一下，小小的惊喜从弯起的眼角和唇角流露出来。郎世宁也露出“是吧是吧我推荐的美味很厉害吧”的得意表情。

结果卡萨诺瓦说，“朱塞佩快看，我用这个棍儿给这个包子破处了。她还流水了呢。”

郎世宁气得闭上眼睛不想说话。突然觉得身体一轻。原来是卡萨诺瓦一把将郎世宁抡平在床上，俯下身来吻着他。手指不老实地伸向后面。

“哎呀有点干涩？”卡萨诺瓦用手指蘸了蘸床柜头上小碟子里的、从包子里冒出的羊油，重新探进去。“嗯，这下好多了。”

“去你妈的，那是食物啊！！！！！”郎世宁真想用包子糊对方一脸，无奈腰已经软了翻腾不起来。卡萨诺瓦一番揉弄按摩，想了想，自己并不想要一根羊膻味的丁丁，于是从那个红色鱼戏莲花的肚兜里的暗兜里摸出一只套子戴上了。郎世宁气得两眼发黑，“我也不想要羊肉包子味道的后穴好吗？真是作孽啊啊啊啊！”

5.

想当年相遇的时候，正是卡萨诺瓦要死要活的时候。

郎世宁记得自己需要把他揍晕绑起来才能阻止他跑到外面去惹祸。他还记得醒来后在自己怀抱里痛哭地卡萨诺瓦，记得他说到自己爱情和理想的失意时几乎泣血。那时候，画家以为自己救了一位一位诚实勇敢的志士，一位不接受任何谎言和暴力的英雄。谁知道他其实是个老混蛋呢。

彼时周围的中国人几乎连着好几年都吃不饱饭，更遑论拿粮食酿酒了。自己借助外国人的身份也只能用自己和朋友受伤了的托词弄到医用酒精。卡萨诺瓦就用医用酒精掺了水买醉。醉了哭，哭了醉，最后再自己臂弯里疲惫地睡过去。

郎世宁还记得他对自己说，水手的纹身的各种含义，以及到过中国的水手会给自己纹上一条龙。于是，郎世宁就在卡萨诺瓦手臂上细细密密地纹上了自己画的青龙。片片龙鳞望之凛然，好像是立体的一样。

不知怎么一来，纹身时的气氛越变越奇怪。开始的时候，是卡萨诺瓦坐着，自己站在旁边；后来的卡萨诺瓦趴着，自己坐在旁边；最后是卡萨诺瓦躺着，自己坐在他的鸡鸡上……

唉，真是造孽啊……

分别的时候，郎世宁在码头替卡萨诺瓦的龙纹上了眼睛。蛟龙终要入海，虬龙终要入云。点上眼睛，亲爱的他就可以平安飞走了。

其实，卡萨诺瓦也记得，自己执意要带郎世宁离开。留在这个糟烂沉沦的地方，毫无意义。郎世宁却从来没有吐口答应过。

“贾科莫，你并没有看到全部。”年轻的画家解释道。他吻了吻龙的眼睛，就这么分别了。

后来的后来，卡萨诺瓦终于明白，郎世宁是比自己更加清醒勇敢的人。

6.

随后的几天，卡萨诺瓦立马成为了职业胡同串子。白天在什刹海大栅栏背着相机玩得拉都拉不回来，晚上去三里屯酒吧泡妹子。他买了一本简易的意汉汉意辞典，开始学着说中文。其中有个最简单的常识，中国人把绅士叫做“先生”。其实卡萨诺瓦也能听见周围的邻居管郎世宁叫郎先生。稍微亲密一点的叫法有吗？画家说，那就叫名字呗。卡萨诺瓦试着叫了一声“世宁~”，把画家给笑喷了。

邻居一个北京大学生无意间听见他们这个对话，跟卡萨诺瓦很自来熟地插嘴说道，亲密且不失尊敬的话，也可以把别人叫做某某“君”，只不过不太常用。

7.

当天晚上，卡萨诺瓦又一次进入了画家那灼热的身体里，情热中的老画家满脸变得红扑扑很可爱，卡萨诺瓦挑起画家的下巴，想用半生不熟的中文嘲笑他，比如郎先生你这个样子真美之类的，转念想到邻居小伙儿说的，也可以叫“君”。

于是，他说，“郎君你真美。”突然他感道画家盘在自己脊背上的的两条腿猛然绞紧了。然后……

郎世宁：……呃……

卡萨诺瓦：？？？亲爱的朱塞佩，你居然不等我就自己射了？？？

郎世宁：……

卡萨诺瓦：你还好吗？

郎世宁（捂住眼睛）：上帝啊，您劈死我这个淫乱的人吧，现在马上！！

卡萨诺瓦：？？？

8.

机场里，郎世宁送到安检口，实在不能在往里送了。郎世宁拥住卡萨诺瓦吻了又吻，不舍得放开。卡萨诺瓦也是心有戚戚。大家都老了，今日一别，不知这辈子还能不能再见面。

独自在登机口待机时，卡萨诺瓦拿出字典，看着老情人的中文姓氏。突然他看到了一条释意。老脸一红，把嘴唇藏在书页后面轻轻笑出声了。

所以，我这是喊了他一晚上my husband吗？怪不得那个画画的一听见就老腿抽搐，射的不知所以。

9.

再次跟达蓬特聊天时，卡萨诺瓦吐沫横飞地大讲自己在远东的见闻，还展示了各种摄影作品。达蓬特耐着性子等他说完一段，插空问道，“那您给小吉莉雅找到中文老师了吗？我记得您说有个老朋友？”

卡萨诺瓦：完蛋，我忘了跟朱塞佩提这事了……

达蓬特愤然挂上了电话。

END

注释：

1.如果大家看我前面的徐悲鸿的《九方皋》的画，就知道我觉得为了知己留下，跟相爱的人结婚，并不是一种束缚。而徐悲鸿就是中西画法的集大成者。郎世宁也是。如果郎世宁在现代AU，他会喜欢徐悲鸿的。他会把徐悲鸿的画介绍到欧洲，莫扎特会看到徐悲鸿的这幅画。现代AU吗，就要讲究一个真真假假假假真真。

2.卡萨诺瓦遇到郎世宁的时候，应该是文革前后。其实，文革初期在欧洲老左派的心里，是一种梦幻理想状态。幼稚的他们真的相信这是非常高尚真诚的一场革命。我有一门课叫做创意城市，就讲到城市拆迁对穷人的不公。其中有个女教授来过中国，这个女教授就提到她文革时来中国的时候，真的被很多共产党的事业感动了，比如成立合作社、改造妓女、解放西藏农奴、各种勤劳的劳动模范、消除文盲、提倡妇女能顶半边天鼓励妇女工作、很便宜的单位分房住宿……没想到后来文ge成了那个样子。文中卡萨诺瓦的失望就是这个落差的心理。而郎世宁就是来画画的，他没有卡萨诺瓦这种希望和失望的落差。

3.而郎世宁对中国文化整体的体味更深，他也不会因为一时的得失而迷失方向。人性恶也是制度恶，跟中国人民和中国艺术没有太直接的关系，这也是郎世宁能够爱上中国的原因。所以卡萨诺瓦说，他是更清醒勇敢的人。

4.鱼戏莲花确实有那个意思，我知道这个知识点后完全不能直视“江南可采莲，莲叶何田田，鱼戏莲叶间。鱼戏莲叶东，鱼戏莲叶南，鱼戏莲叶西，鱼戏莲叶北”……这是什么精彩的姿势大全吗？

5.关于达蓬特收养的土耳其女孩。我的脑洞是这样的：第一，欧洲有很多土耳其移民，也带来了很多问题，这确实是真的。第二，拜伦自己就在希腊战争中收养过土耳其小姑娘，那也是个写过唐璜的人啊，达蓬特也写过，所以把这个经历借来用用。第三，达蓬特有个侄女叫做吉莉雅，跟达蓬特很亲。达蓬特还把她带到美国了。所以这里改成了女儿。

6.最后，我想说说gay要孩子的事。我当然支持同性恋婚姻合法的权利，但是如果要孩子代孕什么的还是算了吧。美国一些州就是女权支持同性恋婚姻合法之后，同性恋转头就支持代孕合法，买卖女人的子宫。真的是这届男人不行。其实，我的主教扎设定里，卡尔·莫扎特也是收养的。我不信人类文明和爱意的传承的成功与否取决于是不是有自己的基因。


End file.
